Earl Seibert
Earl Walter Seibert (December 7, 1910 in Kitchener, Ontario - May 20, 1990) was a Canadian defenceman who played for 15 seasons for the Chicago Black Hawks, New York Rangers and Detroit Red Wings. Playing career Earl was an important member of the 1933 Ranger and 1938 Black Hawk Stanley Cup victories. Each year from 1935 to 1944, Seibert was selected to the first or second all-star team (4 times to the first, 6 times to the second). A tenacious defender, Seibert was renowned for rugged physical play, famously being the only player Eddie Shore was unwilling to fight. An accident during a January 28, 1937 game cast a shadow over Seibert's great career. Seibert and the legendary Howie Morenz became tangled up behind the Chicago net. Morenz fell awkwardly against the boards and broke his leg in several places. Morenz died in the hospital from complications of the injury several weeks later. Seibert was always haunted by the accident, even saying he killed Morenz. After his NHL retirement, Seibert served as coach of Eddie Shore's Springfield Indians He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1963, and joined his father Oliver Seibert as the first father and son combination in the Hall of Fame. In 1998, he was ranked number 72 on ''The Hockey News''' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1929-30 Springfield Indians CAHL 40 4 1 5 84 -- -- -- -- -- 1930-31 Springfield Indians CAHL 38 16 11 27 96 -- -- -- -- -- 1931-32 New York Rangers NHL 44 4 6 10 88 7 1 2 3 14 1932-33 New York Rangers NHL 45 2 3 5 92 8 1 0 1 14 1933-34 New York Rangers NHL 48 13 10 23 66 2 0 0 0 4 1934-35 New York Rangers NHL 48 6 19 25 86 4 0 0 0 6 1935-36 New York Rangers NHL 15 3 3 6 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1935-36 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 29 2 6 8 21 2 2 0 2 0 1936-37 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 43 9 6 15 46 -- -- -- -- -- 1937-38 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 48 8 13 21 38 10 5 2 7 12 1938-39 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 48 4 11 15 57 -- -- -- -- -- 1939-40 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 37 3 7 10 35 2 0 1 1 8 1940-41 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 44 3 17 20 52 5 0 0 0 12 1941-42 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 45 7 14 21 52 2 0 0 0 0 1942-43 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 44 5 27 32 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1943-44 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 50 8 25 33 40 9 0 2 2 2 1944-45 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 22 7 8 15 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1944-45 Detroit Red Wings NHL 25 5 9 14 10 14 2 1 3 4 1945-46 Indianapolis Capitals AHL 24 2 9 11 19 -- -- -- -- -- 1945-46 Detroit Red Wings NHL 18 0 3 3 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1946-47 Springfield Indians AHL 19 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 653 89 187 276 768 65 11 8 19 76 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1946-47 Springfield Indians AHL Head Coach 64 24 29 11 0 0.461 Lost in round 1 1946-47 Indianapolis Capitals AHL Head Coach 1947-48 Springfield Indians AHL Head Coach 68 19 42 7 0 0.331 Out of Playoffs 1948-49 Springfield Indians AHL Head Coach 68 22 37 9 0 0.390 Lost in round 1 1949-50 Springfield Indians AHL Head Coach 70 28 34 8 0 0.457 Lost in round 1 1950-51 Springfield Indians AHL Head Coach 70 27 37 6 0 0.429 Lost in round 1 Gallery 5_Rangers_Fall_1933.jpg|Earl Seibert, Doug Brennan, Ching Johnson, Jean Pusie, Ott Heller Video Game 1 of the quarterfinals at Madison Square Garden on March 24, 1935, is remembered for its high level of physicality. In one sequence, an injured Earl Seibert is carried off the ice. Later, Nels Crutchfield of the Montreal Canadiens swings his stick into the head of Rangers captain Bill Cook. As a result, Cook collapses to the ice and a bench-clearing brawl ensues. Cook returns to the ice wearing a helmet and scores the game-winning goal in a 2-1 decision. Game 2 was tied 4-4 and the Rangers won the total goals series 6-5. New York Rangers Overcome Brawl to Defeat Montreal Canadiens (1935) External links * Category:Retired in 1947 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Indianapolis Capitals coaches Category:Springfield Indians coaches Category:Born in 1910 Category:Dead in 1990 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Springfield Indians players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL All-Stars